She Is Much Better
by Peace.Jemi.Love
Summary: Joe Jonas was a superstar that everybody wanted. Miley Cyrus was just a normal girl that had the normal celb crushes. Full summary inside please just give it a chance and i know that you will love it! Jiley/Moe Nelena or Nemi Knielle.


**She is Much Better **

**Chapter 1**

**Disclamer: I Own nothing...i wish i did but i don't.**

**AN: I do not know when i will be updating Much Better so like yah don't ask because as of right now this is the story that i am wanting to write.**

**Full Summary: Joe Jonas was a superstar that everybody wanted. Miley Cyrus was just a normal girl that had the normal celb curses. Miley never liked her school life at all. Joe just wanted to have a girl that loved him for him not because he was famous. Can Miley possibly be that girl for Joe? Jiley!**

**Chapter 1**

_**Miley's POV....**_

I wake up to the anoying ring of my alarm clock. Like everyday i jump out of bed,shower and get ready for school. Thankfuly this is the last day that i will have to wake up at six A.M just to go to school. I will have 3 whole months of summer to spend doing whatever i want. I slipped on my dark blue skinny jeens and a white tank with another pink tank over it. Then i grabbed my red and black checkered backpack and started downstairs. I saw a note on the counter instead of seeing people.

This is what i read:

_Miley,_

_I am so sorry that i am not home yet again. I got called in on another bunisses trip and i could not turn this offer down. I left money on the top of the fridge and if you need anything don't hesitate to call me. I will not be back until the end of August._

_All my love _

_Uncle John_

I sighed as i set the note on the counter. Uncle John was always leaving and I was always alone. This is what is going to make my summer Hell. This would be most kids dreams, not mine thought i like to have people around otherwise it gets quiet. I have always been an only child since my parents died in a car crash when i was ten. Uncle John is not married beacuse i dosen't like having relationships. So that just leaves me to be all alone.

*****************

I walk into school with people laughing and making rude remarks and laughing. This is not unusual to me at all. I walk to my locker and put the combination in and it opens. I look at my locker that i need to clean out today. It is _covered _in J.O.N.A.S. posters. They are my favorite band in the whole world. I just wish that people would treat them like normal people, like i do. I only know one other person who dose and she is my best friend Demi.

I started to take down the posters when Demi walked up to me. " Hey Miley!" I looked over at her and smiled before i took down the poster of Nick. " Hey Dems whats up?" Demi looked at me. " Well i was wondering if you wnated to go and like walk around the arena today. You know that J.O.N.A.S is supposed to arrive today." She said really excited. " Sure we can go,i guess." I smiled. Not being able to go to the opening night concert on thier tour was a big bummer. I asked Uncle John if i could go and he said that it was not in price rang at that sucked.

"Ok well finish this so that we can go." I nodded at her as i took down the last of the posters and cleared out all of my stuff. " Demi are you sure that they arrive today? Where did you get that info anyways?" I asked now wondering. " My dad's friend is one of the tour managers this year and he told my dad to tell me." She smiled and so did I. I could not beleive that I could possibly get close to Joe Joans. Just as we were about to leave Demi's cell rang. She picked it up and we started walking towards her car. After talking for a couple minutes Demi came to a sudden hult as ahe hung up the phone and screamed.

" Dems whats up?" She screamed again befor answering in a hushed tone. " Miley that was my dad's friend Dave. He wants us to meet him at the aren in two hours." I looked at Demi with a crazy look on my face. " Miley he said that he might be able to get us in to the bastage area well they are in soundcheck." That was all that demi had to say for me to start running towards her car.

_**Joe's POV.....**_

_**On A tour Bus....**_

I smiled as i looked out the window, knowing that we were close to the venue. I was excited to fianlly be going on tour again. To be starting the tour in New Jersy made it even better. The only boring thing is that i have to be alone on the tour bus. They got me and my brothers sepret buses for this tour.

As we pulled up to the venue i smile as i saw fans outside the venue. They were the most amazing fans ever. I don't know what we would do without them. When i got out of the but i walked over to our tour manager Dave. " Hey Dave." Dave turned and looked at me. " Hey Joe your here good. Um quick question." I looked at him. " Yah what can i do for ya Dave?" He smiled. " Do you think that you could meet my goddaughter and her friend?" I looked at him and smiled." Yah of course He looked at me. " In about an hour or so they were comming to hang around the venue anyways." I laughed. Ticapal all people do that hang around the venue and see who they can meet. " Ok that sounds good to me. So anyways what is on the agenda for today?" He looked at his clipbord. " Nothing the day is pretty much yours." I nodded before walking to my dressing room.

**Ok so short first chapter. I know but i just wanted to get it started. So here it is! Haha anyways what is going to happen next....Well i know but sadly you will not know until i decied to post again so yah the more that you review the faster i will update...lolz**

**Questions for you to answer and i will answer it the next chap....**

**1. What is your favorite color?**

**2. Favorite Jonas Brother song?**

**3. Favorite movie?**


End file.
